


Flagstaff

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [263]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: John Winchester negative, M/M, Pre series, Running Away, Underage - Freeform, discussions of dropping out of school, running away to Flagstaff, strained familial relationships, to say the least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Sam's about to turn sixteen. john wants him to drop out and hunt full-time.Sam needs to get away.





	

Sam will be sixteen in four weeks, and John brings up dropping out of school again.

It’s far from the first time, but in one month, Sam could actually, legally drop out. John could actually make him. 

So when John starts talking about the paperwork required, like it’s a done deal, like it’s just a formality they have to take care of, Sam waits for him to leave again, and then bails.

It’s not the most sensible solution. After all, if Sam doesn’t want to drop out, then he probably shouldn’t run away, which kind of necessitates leaving school.

But it’s not just school, although school is definitely a apart of it, because Sam loves school. No, it’s mostly the assumption that he’ll drop out, join the family business, risk his life every day, watch his family die, die himself, all for some stupid mission. Like sixteen is some magic rite of passage, the appropriate age to die at.

If he’s on his own, he can go back to school, someday, when they stop looking for him, when he’s safe and alone. It’s not like he doesn’t know how to forge anything short of a passport to acceptable standards. Licenses, proof he lives in town, the signature of some made-up parent, or even papers saying he’s emancipated; Sam doesn’t care. He can do it. John taught him one useful thing after all.

But if he’s not on his own, then he’s hunting full time next month, paperwork signed and sealed saying the state never needs to give a fuck about where he is when again, leaving him to become whatever soldier John wants him to become, whenever and wherever he wants it. Soldiers die in battle. Sam respects those who do it, but he didn’t sign up for this war.

He has a full set of textbooks he admittedly stole before he ran. Six textbooks and their assorted notebooks, seventeen dollars in cash, and three changes of clothes are the sum total of Sam’s worldly goods. But he can keep up with school, at least, and be ready for when he has a chance to go back.

He finds an abandoned place to squat, and it’s not the best, but hell, it’s nicer than a lot of places they’ve crashed before. He can make it work.

Because it’s his. Just his, for him and his school books and his life. Well, all of that and the dog he finds lurking around out back, clearly in need of some love. But the fact remains that the place is Sam’s, where Sam controls his destiny.

And, more importantly, where no one expects him to lay his life down and die for a cause he doesn’t even understand.

Sure, being on his own, a runaway, isn’t the typical sweet sixteen experience. But, honestly, with the dog and the homework and the sleeping until ten, it feels far more normal that living with John Winchester and his army and his expectations and his demands ever could.


End file.
